Surat Kaleng
by EcrivainHachan24
Summary: "I hope you rot in hell." —sincerely, orang yang membencimu.


**Hai. Apa kabar? :"D aduh saya kangen banget sama FVI tercinta ini! *ciumin satu-satu* sumpah, saya terserang WB yang sangat parah, dan tugas kuliah itu banyak banget minta diganyang (ntar kalo saya mabok pasal, hubungi RSJ terdekat, yha). **

**Saya kembali dengan fic singkat tanpa plot (karena masih pusing kalo harus mikirin konflik yang agak berat), so this is PWP (Plot? What Plot?) dan sebenernya ini terinspirasi dari blognya cowok ganteng bernama Kent. He's my idol. Dan saya terinspirasi nulis ini, makanya saya menyertakan source nama dia di fic ini! Thanks, kak Kent! :* **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Surat Kaleng**

a VOCALOID FANFIC

By: EcrivainHachan24

Desclaimer by Yamaha Crypton Future Media

inspired by **nyankent**'s blog. Saya suka sekali tulisan dia.

WARNING!

Pendek, no plot, murni keisengan belaka

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Halo.

Ya, aku menulis ini untukmu, di hari pentingmu—hari ulang tahunmu bukan?—dan jika kau bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa aku mendapatkan alamatmu (yang omong-omong, kenapa sih kau hobi banget berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal? Kau meniru gaya hidup nomaden orang dulu, ya?), kau tidak perlu meragukan otakku yang jelas-jelas lebih cemerlang dibandingkan dirimu. Jangan tersinggung, bung. Aku hanya mengatakan fakta tersebut, dan juga niat baikku untuk mengucapkan… selamat ulang tahun untukmu!

Dan untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, selamat sudah berhasil merebut Miku dariku.

Ya-ah, aku tahu kedengarannya basi. Kau merebutnya dariku tiga tahun yang lalu, dan bagiku, perkara itu baru saja terjadi kemarin.

Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak membencimu karena kau merebut Miku dariku atau apa; sejujurnya, aku sudah lama melupakan gadis itu dan (masih) belajar merelakannya untukmu. Aku bahkan sudah membakar foto-foto kami (bagaimana kedengarannya? Cukup keren?) dan menyumbangkan barang-barang pemberiannya kepada orang yang lebih membutuhkan.

Barang bekas, baiknya diberikan kepada yang lebih membutuhkan dan menginginkannya, bukan?

Tidak, aku tidak sedang menyindirmu.

Baiklah, dengan fakta di atas, izinkan aku mengatakan bahwa… tentu saja aku tidak menyukaimu!

Tapi aku juga tidak membencimu.

Namun, jika aku dihadapkan pada pilihan apakah aku menyukaimu atau membencimu, aku akan memilih pilihan yang kedua.

Aku tidak benci kau karena penampilanmu yang benar-benar seperti cowok pesolek. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Miku bisa menyukaimu; dengan rambut pirang (dan asal tahu saja, dulu Miku percaya orang berambut pirang adalah orang yang tidak punya otak. Kau bisa bertanya padanya lagi sekarang, mungkin saja ia berubah pikiran karena kau) yang dikuncir satu, jaket dan baju bermerk yang hobi kau gunakan ke mana-mana (bahkan kau memakai jeans merk Calvin Klein saat menonton pertandingan bola di gedung olahraga waktu itu, kan? Pfft), belum lagi mobil Porsche merah milikmu yang selalu kau tunggangi ke mana-mana.

Kedua, aku tidak membencimu karena kau tidak lebih tampan dariku dengan semua tetek bengek barang solekanmu itu. Aku jelas-jelas lebih "cowok" darimu, bung. Tapi aku juga tidak membencimu karena kau berusaha membentuk otot-ototmu dengan mendatangi gym setiap minggu daripada main game di depan komputer seperti yang kulakukan.

(maaf-maaf saja, aku tetap tidak sudi disamakan denganmu.)

Ketiga, aku tidak membencimu karena kau memberikan Miku tas bermerk _Chanel_ toska yang selama ini diinginkannya (dan tentu saja, aku tidak sanggup memberikan sesuatu yang lebih mahal dibanding uang makanku selama enam bulan tersebut) saat hari Valentine ketika aku dan Miku masih berkencan. (Dan mari kesampingkan fakta bahwa kau memberikan Meiko, sahabat baik Miku, sebuket mawar merah di hari dan waktu yang sama. Kau takkan suka jika orang-orang menyebutumu bajingan _playboy_, bukan?).

Ha.

Aku juga tidak membencimu karena kau dua tahun lebih muda dariku, tapi secara fisik dan mental, kau terlihat tiga tahun lebih tua dan mapan dariku. Ketika aku memilih hobi _game_ dan memakai kaus bergambar es krim, sementara hobimu adalah _hiking_ (dan… yah, baju bermerk lagi kan?). Yah, jujur saja, hal inilah yang membuatku jengkel setengah mati. Bukan kepadamu, tapi kepada diriku sendiri. Sangat menyebalkan.

Terakhir, aku juga tidak membencimu karena bicaramu yang sok pintar. Baik, aku bohong. Aku sedikit membencinya ketika kau bicara soal Bima Sakti di hadapanku waktu itu. Sebagai mantan mahasiswa jurusan Astronomi, kau benar-benar terdengar bodoh, tahu? Untung saja aku tidak membelah kepalamu dan mencaritahu apa yang salah dengan otakmu.

Nah, bagaimana?

Tidak ada alasan logis mengapa aku membencimu, bukan? (haha). Tapi aku tetap ingin membencimu, dan aku tidak peduli jika hal itu terdengar kekanak-kanakan, karena yah, siapa yang peduli, kan?

Sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun, Len Kagamine! _I hope you rot in hell._

_Sincerely,_

Orang yang membencimu.

* * *

Dengan cengiran lebar, Len Kagamine, orang yang membaca surat itu, tertawa. Ini sudah surat ketiga yang dikirimkan _orang itu_, mantan kekasih dari gadis yang kini tertidur pulas di pelukannya, Miku Hatsune, sepanjang tahun pertambahan usianya yang juga ketiga kalinya ini.

(dan omong-omong, Miku tak pernah tahu menahu mengenai surat yang selalu dikirimkan mantan kekasihnya itu kepada kekasihnya.)

Len menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, kemudian melemparkan 'surat kaleng' itu ke perapian yang ada di hadapannya. Membiarkannya hangus, terbakar tidak tersisa.

_"I hope you rot in hell too, Shion."_

**Fin.**

**Bagaimana? :'D kerasa gak "ketidakbencian" Kaito terhadap Len? LOL.**

**p.s : maaf fic ini sempet (ter)hapus. Ada beberapa masalah tadi. Biasalah, keerroran gitu. Maaf maaf.**

**Review?**

**V**

**v**


End file.
